Barbie & Ken
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Karena memang seharusnya Barbie berpasangan dengan Ken. Karena mereka sempurna. Satu kesatuan/Kristao!/NC!/Oneshoot/Special buat Yui yang udah nunggu lama - -


"Hei! Hei dengar!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Dia merubah warna rambutnya! _Finally_!"

"Siapa?"

"Barbie!"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Aku melihatnya tadi di area parkir!"

"Oh! Warna apa? Bagus?"

" _Blond_! Ya Tuhan! Aku bersumpah Barbie terlihat semakin cantik dan _cute_ dengan warna itu!"

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan kau bilang warnanya sama dengan milik Ken?"

"Iya! Persis seperti itu!"

" _God_! Aku harus melihatnya langsung!"

"Ayo cepat! Kurasa Ken juga sebentar lagi akan datang! Pasti sudah banyak yang menunggu mereka!"

"Aahh! Kamera kamera! Aku tidak boleh melewatkan pemandangan indah itu!"

"Duh, bagaimana ini? Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar~"

"Pasti aku akan menjadi orang yang paling keras berteriak nanti. Mereka melihatku tidak ya?"

"Tentu saja! Apalagi Barbie ' _kan_ ramah pada siapa saja. Bahkan ku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang fans mereka tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman, dan Barbie meminjamkan _jacket_ nya untuk orang sialan yang beruntung itu! Andai saja orang itu aku"

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kita masih bisa melihat mereka bersama saja itu sudah membahagiakan"

"Ah! Itu Ken datang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Barbie & Ken**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Kris Wu(Yifan)** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_ _/_ _ **Mature**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **A/n:** gw ga bisa berhenti mabok kalo terus2an di cekokin foto2 unyu volos Zizi yang minta dianu itu :v dan salahkan Zizi kenapa makin hari dia makin cantik kayak Barbie T_T *nangis haru* /iya gw gagal jadi cewek :'v

.

.

.

Pekikan serta teriakan layaknya segerombol ratu lebah yang mendengung itu terdengar kompak ketika seorang lelaki super tinggi baru saja keluar dari mobil _Audi_ nya yang berwarna biru dengan wajah datar yang keren serta penampilan modisnya yang seketika membuat para wanita yang memperhatikan berteriak riuh redam dengan histeris. Laki-laki yang helainya pirangnya seolah bersinar itu melenggang santai meninggalkan area parkir universitas yang mendadak menjadi seperti toko yang sedang memasang diskon.

"Ken tampan sekali ya Tuhan~ hatiku benar-benar meleleh~" _itu kata salah satu wanita yang terpesona oleh sosok yang di panggil Ken._

"Tampan. Barbie dan Ken, sangat serasi!" _itu kata wanita yang lain._

"Kenapa ada manusia se cantik dan se tampan mereka? Kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil?" _itu pujian yang berlebihan hingga tak menyadari kelebihan dirinya sendiri._

"Sial. Bahkan pacarku saja tidak memiliki bibir merah yang menggemaskan seperti Barbie" _kalau begitu katakan pada pacarmu untuk melakukan operasi plastik dude._

"Kau lihat? Kenapa dia seksi sekali? Sekali saja aku ingin jadi Ken" _berhenti menatap mesum pada Barbie, tolong._

"Ken si brengsek yang beruntung itu memang menyebalkan. Kenapa Barbie harus berpasangan dengan si wajah datar Ken itu?" _coba katakan langsung pada Ken kalau kau berani._

"Menurudmu berapa kali Ken sialan itu menikmati tubuh seksi Barbie?" _menurudmu bagaimana?_

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau semalaman suntuk pun tidak akan puas menyetubuhi Barbie. Oh _shit_! Aku bahkan tidak akan keluar dari kamar kalau dia ada di ranjangku!" _tolong berhenti berpikiran kotor. Tubuh Barbie tidak untuk konsumsi otak kotormu dude._

"Ken memang brengsek. Kenapa dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Barbie? Kita jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya" _Kalian hanya kalah bersaing. Dan tolong terima kenyataan._

"Bermimpilah terus bung! Sampai kapan pun kalian tidak akan bisa menjadi Ken kedua untuk Barbie!" _tepat sekali. Para wanita memang lebih mengerti._

"Apa salahnya kami berusaha? Lagipula memangnya kalian tidak iri dengan Barbie? Bukankah Ken itu Pangeran impian kalian?" _hal itu membuat kalian terlihat semakin tidak apa-apanya._

"Tidak. Karena Barbie memang cocok dengan Ken. Lihatlah kalian lelaki mengenaskan, bahkan pacar kalian tidak setinggi, seimut, dan secantik Barbie ' _kan_?" _kalian memang yang terbaik girls._

Keributan seperti itu akan terus terjadi, sungguh. Bahkan meskipun kedua orang yang menjadi obrolan atau bahan rebutan mereka mendengar pun orang-orang yang penuh akan kata-kata pemujaan akan kedua sosok itupun tak akan keberatan. Karena memang mereka selalu mengungkapkannya setiap hari, bahkan setiap melihat Ken dan Barbie, atau salah satu dari mereka.

"Demi Tuhan. Bagaimana kalian tidak merasa gagal menjadi wanita kalau ada laki-laki yang lebih cantik dari kalian _huh_? Dimana otak kalian itu?" _ups, itu benar._

Barbie ー sosok bersurai kelam yang kini telah berganti warna menjadi _blond_ yang menjadikannya lebih bersinar layaknya sinar matahari, hanya terkikik geli mendengar celetukan seorang pria yang berjalan bergerombol bersama sekumpulan wanita yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kekehannya terdengar lucu di telinga Ken yang berjalan di sampingnya, mengurung sebelah tangannya di dalam genggaman hangat yang menanangkan. Dan Barbie tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika celotehan segerombol mahasiswa yang mengikuti mereka terdengar lebih jelas dengan celotehan aneh dan lucu.

"Berhentilah tertawa kalau kau tidak ingin membuat mereka terlihat seperti ikan kehabisan air Zi" suara Ken yang berat dan dalam membuat lelaki cantik di sampingnya segera menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. _Anggun_.

"Mereka lucu sekali Kris" ia masih terkekeh.

"Hari ini aku lebih banyak mendengar pujian tentangmu. Mana ucapan terima kasih untukku _princess_?"

"Huh?" Zitao atau yang seluruh kampus memanggilnya Barbie, menautkan alisnya menoleh pada Kris yang seluruh kampus memanggilnya Ken. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk rambut barumu _peach_. Kalau kau tidak menurutiku untuk mengecat rambutmu dengan warna yang sama sepertiku pasti mereka tidak akan seheboh ini sayang"

Zitao mendengus kecil, "Aku tidak mau berterima kasih. Gara-gara aku menurutimu mereka jadi semakin sering membicarakan ku sekarang" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Oh lihatlah jika ada banyak pasang mata yang bersedia untuk mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir kucing kemerahan itu. Sangat menggoda.

Kris tersenyum miring. "Bukankah bagus? Semakin mesra kita semakin tidak ada yang berani mendekat bukan?"

"Ah, dan semakin mesra kita akan semakin menghibur mereka"

Ken _nya_ Zitao itu terkekeh kecil, "Memang itu tujuannya sayang ku. Nah, ini dia kelasmu, belajarlah dengan rajin _my beautiful peach_ " ia mendaratkan kecupan kilat di dahi Zitao.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~!"

 _Geez_ , jika Zitao harus mendengarkan teriakan memekakan telinga semacam itu sepanjang hari, ia tidak yakin akan terus tetap sehat atau tidak selama berkuliah. Meskipun begitu ia masih harus tersenyum pada segerombol fans nya dan Kris itu, yang sudah menjuluki mereka sebagai Barbie dan Ken di universitas.

Dan kebisingan hari inipun telah di mulai.

Zitao menghela nafas pendek ketika mendaratkan pantat seksinya di kursi, meletakkan _backpack Gucci_ nya diatas meja sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku untuk dibaca sebelum kelas di mulai. Namun saat ia baru saja membuka halaman yang berskat sebuah foto Candyーanjingnyaーponselnya yang berada di saku kemeja _flanel_ merahnya bergetar ringan.

Sebuah pesan digital dari _ID name_ , ' _Wu Yi Fuck'_

Isinya:

ー _ingat apa janjimu kemarin princess? Temui aku dikelas nanti seusai jam kedua. From your lovely Ken._

Zitao mencibir kecil, tanpa ingin repot-repot membalas pesan bernada menyebalkan itu dan memilih untuk kembali menyimpannya di dalam saku kemejanya. Berusaha mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, beserta sorotan kamera ponsel yang mengambil potret dirinya secara _candid_. Semua ini sudah biasa, dan sesungguhnya dirinya tak terlalu terganggu dengan hal itu.

Walaupun meski nyatanya julukan Barbie yang tersemat padanya itu terdengar menggelikan. Apalagi dirinya seorang pria. Mana ada pria diluar sana yang di juluki Barbie? Tapi nyatanya memang dirinya memiliki rupa dan tubuh yang menarik.

Jika memang di serial Barbie yang kita tahu Barbie adalah seorang gadis cantik, maka di kampus terkenal tempat Zitao menimba ilmu ini Barbie adalah dirinya.

Ya. Barbie yang merupakan pacar dari Ken.

Ken yang tidak lain adalah Kris Wu. Dia memang tampan, sungguh.

Tapi bagaimana bisa sekalipun Zitao itu cantik, dia tetap seorang pria. Yang entah mengenaskan atau tidak, di pasangkan oleh seorang pria juga.

'Barbie' Zitao dan 'Ken' Kris. Mereka adalah idola di kampus. Tanpa di ketahui oleh fans mereka jika sebenarnya di balik kemesraan dan keserasian Barbie-Ken tersimpan sebuah rahasia yang menjadi latar belakang mereka menjalin hubungan di hadapan publik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menyuruhku datang hanya untuk menunggumu membaca buku Kris?" nada sinis itu terucap dari belah bibir kucing Zitao yang kemerahan.

Bersendekap, ia berdiri di undakan deretan meja ketiga dari depan, tepat di samping meja lelaki tampan bersurai pirang pudar itu ーsama dengan helai miliknyaー yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku hukum tebal. Dan dirinya sudah berdiri disana selama beberapa menit, wajah cantiknya tertekuk tak suka yang malah menambah kadar keimutannya. Belun lagi bibir kucing yang semakin menggoda Kris untuk segera melumatnya kasar dan menjejalkan lidah panjang terlatihnya ke dalam rongga haー _ups!_ Baik, cukup sampai disana pemikiran kotor itu.

Lelaki tampan Wu itu hanya tersenyum simpul seraya menutup buku kuliahnya, sengaja bertele-tele hanya untuk menikmati tiap ekspresi di wajah cantik Zitao yang sangat menghibur baginya.

"Duduklah, sini di sampingku" Kris menepuk kecil tempat duduk di samping kanannya yang kosong. Wajar saja karena kelas siang itu telah usai, dan dalam keadaan kosong. Terkecuali Kris yang masih tetap tinggal bersama Zitao yang sengaja di panggilnya.

"Tidak mau. Cepat katakan tujuanmu" tolak Zitao dengan alis menukik. Kris menghela nafas kecil.

"Kenapa kau masih ketus begitu padaku _princess_? Kita sudah berpacaran sejak 8 bulan yang lalu ' _kan_?" si tampan itu memasang raut sok sedih.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi, kita berpacaran hanya untuk mengangkat kembali nama Ayah kita di dunia Politik. Bukan karena perasaan khusus"

Itu benar. Mereka memang menjalin hubungan karena kesepakatan, demi mempopulerkan kembali nama Ayah mereka masing-masing yang pamornya mulai meredup di Dunia politik. Dan nyatanya pemberitaan hubungan bohong mereka terbukti ampuh, karena beberapa waktu terakhir nama mereka sering mencuat ke permukaan. Terlebih dengan strategi jitu yang menyasar kelompok tertentu yang tentunya dapat menyumbangkan cukuo banyak suara saat pemilihan nanti.

Namun hal itu bukankah seharusnya di hubungan nyata mereka baik-baik saja? Maksudnya, mereka bisa tetap dekat dan akrab tanpa adanya nada sinis atau sengit ketika berbicara. Tapi kenapa mereka malah terlihat bermusuhan? Tentu saja karena sebelum Ayah mereka berada di satu tim yang sama untuk meraih kursi di parlemen, senior Wu dan senior Huang saling bersebrangan. Dan anehnya mereka malah mendapat masalah yang sama, saat nama baik mereka di catut di dalam sebuh kasus _human traficking_ yang nyatanga tak terbukti dan hanya rumor semata.

Tapi sayangnya setelah nama baik mereka tercemar, semuanya tak bisa kembali semudah saat rumor itu merebak. Alhasil kedua pria paruh baya itupun harus memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar nama mereka kembali bersih dan dapat menyedot banyak perhatian. Bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk melibatkan kedua putra kebanggan mereka. Dan jangan dipikir Zitao tidak menolak, lelaki muda yang cantik dengan tubuh seksi yang menggoda itu sangat menentang keras ide gila sang Ayah. Tapi karena ide gila itu cukup masuk akal, akhirnya sebagai anak yang baik dirinya pun menurut. Dengan baik menjalankan perannya yang membuatnya semakin di kenal banyak orang.

Berbeda dengan Kris. Lelaki tampan itu bisa di bilang lebih tenang dan langsung menyetujui ide gila sang Ayah. Setelah mengetahui seperti apa putra senior Huang, dirinya dengan antusias menerima semua ide yang ada. Karena apa? Jelas karena sosok Zitao yang menarik, baik wajahnya, maupun tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping, kakinya panjang, memiliki bokong yang kencang dan seksi, pinggangnya kecil, dan belum lagi bibir kucing menggoda yang belum berhasil ia buat untuk mendesahkan namanya.

Jika Zitao adalah anak baik-baik yang cukup 'stabil' sebelum dekat dengan Kris, maka Wu muda yang tampan itu seorang _playboy_ . Dan Zitao benci dengan lelaki seperti Kris, karena itulah selama 8 bulan menjalin hubungan palsu, Zitao tak juga mencair oleh sikap Kris yang dibuat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Bahkan saking terobsesinya Kris, lelaki itu sampai mengacuhkan beberapa pacarnya yang kemudian ia putuskan secara sepihak. Intinya Kris ingin sekali menaklukkan Zitao, dan tantangan itu benar-benar di nikmatinya.

Tapi meskipun begitu Kris telah beberapa kali merasakan sensualitas Zitao yang membuatnya panas dingin ingin menerjang tubuh seksi itu dimanapun yang ia inginkan.

Kris itu pintar dan licik. Sebagai _playboy_ handal, tentu ia dapat berpikur cepat bagaimana untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari Zitao incarannya. Termasuk melakukan pertaruhan kecil ketika saling menantang saat bermain _game_ , baik itu di televisi maupun _game_ olahraga(basket dan sepak bola contohnya). Karena keduanya tidak ada yang mengalah, alhasil hal itu menjadi keuntungan tersendirk bagi Kris yang lebih banyak unggul dari Zitao. Dan tentu saja lelaki tampan itu memanfaatkan kesempatannya dengan baik, yaitu mengajukan taruhan yang cukup menyulitkan Zitao. Seperti mencium lawan mainnya, atau menyuapi ketika istirahat kampus, termasuk berpelukan di depan umum.

Zitao menolak? Tentu saja. Tapi si cantik itu tidak memliki pilihan lain karena Kris selalu bisa mengancamnya dengan foto pribadi dirinya yang tidak seharusnya di miliki Kris. Foto apa? Oh kalian tidak perlu tahu, jangan membuat Zitao malu luar biasa karena hal itu.

Kris tersenyum timpang. "Kenapa tidak duduk dulu? Kita bisa mengobrol sebentar, kau tahu aku tidak suka langsung masuk ke inti" ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Zitao menghela nafas, menurunkan lipatan tangannya di dada dan memasukkannya ke saku depan celananya. "Cepatlah Kris, aku ada janji dengan Paman Xiaoming, jadiーUWAAA!"

Zitao kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba Kris menarik lengannya cepat kearah lelaki itu duduk, dan membuatnya berdiri setengah membungkuk dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat dan nyaris membuat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan Zitao membeku seketika menemukan dirinya terkunci di dalam tatapan auburn abu-abu Kris. Bahkan dirinya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat lelaki tampan itu, yang lagi-lagi sanggup membuat dadanya berdebar.

 _ **Grak!**_

Sayangnya suara pintu kelas yang dibuka tiba-tiba merusak suasana intim yang tercipta. Membuat kedua lelaki mempesona itu menoleh kompak kearah pintu kelas, dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang di duga seorang mahasiswa meringis canggung pada mereka. Mengingat posisi yang sangat dekat dan mesra di mata orang ketiga dalam situasi itu.

" _Dui bu qi_. Silahkan di lanjutkan" kata lelaki asing itu canggung kembali menutup pintu kelas.

Kris menghela nafas pendek, dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan kiri Zitao yang membuat si cantik itu meringis kecil dan berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Kris.

"Sakit Kris, lepaskan" pintanya meringis kesakitan. Tapi bukannya iba, lelaki tampan itu hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Xiaoming? Kau ada rencana bertemu om-om itu?" nadanya terdengar tidak bersahabat. Zitao mengangkat wajahnya, menyipitkan matanya balas menatap ke dalam _hazel_ Kris.

"Apa maksudmu om-om? Dia itu Pamanku jadi jaga bicaramu"

"Tapi sikapmu yang seolah kau bukan keponakannya itu tidak ku sukai _princess_ "

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, jadi jangan berlebihan"

"Kau lupa kita masih terikat rencana itu? Kau mau aku menyebarkan foto-foto mu saat mandi ke penduduk kampus?"

Mata runcing Zitao yang berpoles _eyeliner_ tipis melebar sempurna. "Kalau kau berani melakukanー"

"Bersikaplah seperti pacar yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus mengkhayati peran ini jika ingin mengsukseskan rencana, dan sebagai pacarmu aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain meskipun itu Paman mu" ujarnya dalam. Seketika membekukan tubuh Zitao yang seolah jiwanya tersedot oleh tatapan tajam Kris yang mampu melelehkan hati semua wanita diluar sana.

Zitao menelan salivanya susah payah, menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Kris yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar ringan. Dan saag itulah ia baru menyadari jika tangan kanannya mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Di iringi seringai di bibir plum Kris, lelaki tampan itu mencegah Zitao menarik tangannya dari tempatnya untuk menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Tidak ku sangka kau mengingat taruhan kita semalam, jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengingatkan" Kris sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Zitao, dan menghembuskan nafasnya lembut.

Zitao memejamkan matanya erat, tak sengaja mencengkram benda yang masih tenang di balik persembunyiannya. Dan cerobohnya Tao karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat benda yang tertidur itu bereaksi mesku hanya dengan sentuhan kecil. Namun sayangnya ia telat mengelak, karena Kris lebih cepat membuatnya berlutut di antara celah kaki panjang pria itu dan seketika membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kau belum melaksanakan taruhan terakhir kita" kata Kris sambil mengusap kecil helai blond Zitao yang tepat berada di antara selangkangannya.

Wajahnya terasa panas, sungguh. Lututnya terasa lemas di hadapkan oleh sebuah gundukan besar di balik _zipper jeans_ yang di kenakan Kris. Lelaki itu meraih dagunya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menatap langsung ke dalam matanya yang membuatnya lupa akan cara bernafas.

"Tapi aku sudah mengubah warna rambutku, itu sudah cukup ' _kan_?" Zitao bergumam pelan, tapi Kris dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Taruhannya cukup jelas bukan? Kalau kau baru mengubah warna rambutmu diatas jam 8 malam, maka ada tambahan hukuman untukmu _princess_ "

Zitao mengerjap. Merasa di khianati oleh jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar.

Sialnya, Kris selalu memberikan yang sama ketika dirinya berpotensi untuk kalah. Wu tampan itu memang licik, sungguh.

"Ayolah Zi~ baik kau dan aku tidak ingin hal ini berlangsung lebih lama 'kan? Bukankah aku sudah sering mengajarimu?"

Si cantik Huang itu menggertakkan giginya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sengit pada Kris yang menatapnya lembut. Dan tatapan itu seolah membuatnya untuk patuh, meski jari-jari panjang lelaki itu tengah bermain-main di bibir kucingnya yang kemerahan. Mengusap-usapnya lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa bibir menggoda itu dengan bibir tebalnya.

Zitao kehilangan kata-kata. Meski sangat singkat, tapi ciuman itu membuat dirinya merasakan rasa lain yang aneh. Dan Kris yang sudah tidak sabar segera mengarahkan tangan Zitao diatas _zipper_ celananya. Si cantik bermata _onyx_ cemerlang itupun mengerjap, sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Lakukan sayang, seperti biasanya" Kris mengusap lembut pipi gembil Zitao, membuat lelaki cantik itu menatap tajamnya.

Namun meskipun begitu Zitao tetap menurut, karena bagaimanapun hukumannya tidak akan di rubah oleh Kris. Dan dirinya tidak mau semakin mengulur waktu berduaan dengan lelaki berbahaya macam Kris. Si tampan Wu itu tersenyum tipis ketika jari-jari lentik Zitao mulai menurunkan _zipper_ celananya, maka dirinya membantu pergerakkan si cantik itu dengan mengangkat pinggulnya agar memudahkan Zitao yang tengah menurunkan letak bokser _Calvin Klein_ hitamnya dan menunjukkan celana dalamnya yang menggembung akan kesejatiannya yang terbangun.

Menghela nafas. Zitao berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya sebelum menyingkap turun celana dalam berwarna biru tua itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya, yang tanpa ia sadari mengirimkan getaran-getaran aneh di kulit Kris ketika tak sengaja bergsekkan. Dan meski dirinya sudah melakukan hukuman ini beberapa kali, tetap saja tak lantas membuatnya tenang begitu saja tanpa merasa gugup dan malu.

Dan usahanya menguak isi dari balik celana dalam Kris itu berbuah dengan pemandangan tabu yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

Menegak ludah yang tercekat dengan susah payah. Zitao merasa wajahnya kembali memanas melihat penis besar Kris yang belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Tapi meskipun begitu sudah memberikan perbandingan ukuran yang nyata dengan kesejatian miliknya ssndiri. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan jari manis lentiknya menyentuh badan penis Kris yang sukses membangunkan benda besar itu ke wujud aslinya.

Kris duduk bersandar memejamkan matanya, menyimpan tangan kanannya di bagian belakang kepala Zitao, mengusap-ngusap helai lembutnya, yang sekaligus sebagai tanda-tanda tak sabar jika dirinya ingin segera merasakan kehangatan mulut mungil itu memanjakan penis besarnya yang merupakan _produk_ China-Kanada. Salah satu aset berharga miliknya yang membanggakan. Sungguh.

Zitao menggenggam penis yang telah terbangun itu lembut, mendekatkan bibir kucingnya di kepala penis Kris dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat. Kris mendesis kecil penuh nikmat, mendongak menyandarkan kepalanya pasrah diatas sandaran kursi, seraya meremas-remas kecil helai _blond_ Zitao.

Si cantik Huang itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba memberikan yang terbaik agar hukumannya segera berakhir dan pergi dari hadapan laki-laki Wu yang menurudnya brengsek ini.

Zitao membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, berusaha memasukkan badan penis Kris yang berukuran abnormal itu lebih dalam lagi sebelum memperkerjakan lidahnya yang akan menambah kenikmatan bagi si blasteran China-Kanada itu. Melakukan pijatan-pijatan lembut dengan lidahnya, menyapu habis sebagian penis Kris yang berada di dalam mulutnya, tak lupa menggigit-gigit kecil dan memberi rangsangan yang lebih pada area pribadi lelaki Wu itu.

Kris mendesis rendah, nyaris tak tertangkap telinga Zitao di bawah sana, yang tengah melahap penis besarnya. Sungguh nikmat, Zitao selalu dapat membuatnya terbang tinggi meski hanya dengan memperkerjakan mulut dan lidahnya saja, dan bayangkan jika lubang sempitnya yang masih virgin meremas-remas kejantanannya yang sulit di puaskan itu. Dan Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mendorong kepala Zitao agar lebih dalam mengulum penisnya, dan si cantik itu mengeram protes akan tindakannya, yang malah memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri pada batang penisnya.

"Menggoda ku _huh_?" suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan rendah, membuat Zitao merapatkan matanya yang terpejam dan mencengkram badan penis besar Kris yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kris sangat menikmati ini. Dan dirinya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah wajah kemerahan Zitao dengan bibir kucing kemerahan nan basah yang sedang sibuk menghimpit penis miliknya. Lihatlah ketika bibir kucing itu berkedut saat menghisap kesejatiannya, lihatlah rona merah menggemaskan di pipi gembilnya, dan jika bisa dirinya ingin mengamati bagaimana lidah merah muda di dalam mulut mungil itu bekerja memijat batang penisnya.

Mengabaikan debaran hebat di dadanya, Zitao menghisap kuat kepala penis Kris di dalam mulutnya ketika merasakan cairan kental berperisa aneh menyapa indra perasa miliknya. Cairan itu sepertu olesan mayonaise diatas sebuah sosis besar yang di sukainya, dan parahnya dirinya memang menyukai itu. Karena meski ia tampak membenci dan ketus pada Kris, sebenarnya ia menyukai kesejatian besar seperti milik lelaki Wu itu.

Zitao bukan lelaki 20 tahun yang polos dan tak pernah menonton video porno. Dia pernah melakukannya, tapi bukan berarti lubang analnya tak lagi perjaka.

Menghisap kuat, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil. Semua itu di lakukan berulang-ulang oleh Zitao, dan kesepakatannya Kris tidak boleh _menjajah_ mulut mungil itu dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan-belakang. Kris juga tahu batasan, karena ia juga tidak menginginkan Zitao yang akan semakin membencinya nanti. Yang bisa dirinya lakukan saat ini adalah meremas helai _blond_ Zitao dan mendorong gemas kepalanya yang dapat menambah kenikmatan di kesejatiannya.

Benda besar berurat itu berkedut, memberikan sinyal positif untuk Zitao yang berusaha keras membuat benda tumpul itu memuntahkan laharnya. Dan itu berarti sebentar lagi, karena penis Kris di dalam mulutnya telah berkedut berulang-ulang dengan ukuran yang semakin membesar, membuat mulutnya dua kali lipat lebih penuh. Dan ketika lahar lengket itu menyembur membanjiri mulutnya, tubuh Kris bergetar kecil karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Zitao berusaha menampung debit lahar kental milik lelaki Wu itu, segera mengeluarkan penis besar Kris dari kungkungan mulutnya agar tak membuat cairan di dalam sana meluber keluar melewati celah bibir menggodanya yang semakin sensual dengan noda putih cairan milik Kris. Susah payah ia menelannya karena tidak memungkinkan untuk memuntahkan cairan kental itu ke lantai kelas atau tempat manapun di dalam ruang belajar ini, karena besok bisa-bisa penghuni kelas ini akan hebok karena menemukan sperma di dalam kelas mereka.

"Kau semakin handal _princess_ " puji Kris dengan wajah berpeluh. Namun malah membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Zitao mendengus keras, menelan lebih dulu cairan di dalam mulutnya, seraya merogoh saku belakang celananya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka bibirnya yang basah akan sperma. Ia menatap sengit pada Kris yang tak kunjung mengurung kembali kesejatiannya yang masih berdiri dengan kondisi kepala penis yang masih terdapat bercak sperma. Dan kesejatian besar itu mengacung di depan hidung mancung Zitao, seolah menantang siapa saja untuk bisa menaklukkannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" desisnya tak suka. Satu alis tebal Kris terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu memanggil ku seperti itu kecuali di depan umum, mengerti?"

"Ku pikir kau suka ku panggil _princess_ "

"Suka atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu"

Kris mengangkat punggungnya, mendorong kepala Zitao hingga sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Menyelami ke dalam manik _onyx_ cemerlang itu dan menemukannya bergetar yang segera memancing seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Secepatnya hal itu akan menjadi urusanku _baby peach_ " ia berbisik berbahaya. Zitao memerah, cepat ia menepis tangan Kris dari belakang kepalanya, dan segera menjaga jarak dengan pria Wu itu.

Zitao bangkit berdiri, sejenak merapihkan pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang masih memerah serta debaran di jantungnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk kau permainkan Kris. Dan jangan kau pikir aku akan dengan senang hati membuka selangkangan seperti yang di lakukan kekasih-kekasihmu diluar sana" ucapnya tajam.

Kris mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku tidak berniat membuka selangkangan mu Zi. Yang ku inginkan adalah membuka hatimu untukku" ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Zitao mecengkram udara kosong kuat-kuat. "Aku semakin membencimu Kris. Aku jadi tahu jika hal seperti itu hanya menjadi bahan obralan untukmu"

Kris tak membalas, ia membiarkan Zitao yang beranjak dari hadapannya sambil membenahi letak _backpack_ nya yang bergeser karena aktifitas _blow job_ yang baru saja usai. Menatap datar sosok Zitao yang semakin menjauh dan keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Menghela nafas pendek, ia kembali memasang celana dalamnya dengan benar dan memakai kembali bokser dan celana _jeansn_ ya yang luruh ke bawah. Ia segera merogoh saku celana depannya mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan segera mengetik sesuatu yang cukup singkat, yang ia kirimkan secara otomatis ke beberapa orang sekaligus.

Sudah bisa di tebak jika dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, ponselnya kembali bergetar akan pesan balasan yang masuk bertubi-tubi. Tapi Kris tak sedikitpun ingin membuka salah satunya, karena ia tahu jika semua pesan yang masuk itu berupa sederet kalimat menuntut penuh tanda tanya yang akan berakhir makian untuknya karena sudah memutuskan secara sepihak hubungannya dengan beberapa orang sekaligus yang menjadi kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pipimu kenapa memerah begitu Kris?"

Suara berat berwibawa itu mengurai keheningan di meja _coffee shop_ yang mereka tempati. Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan pesanan dan gadget masing-masing, akhirnya Wu senior menyadark ada yang aneh dengan salah satu pipi putra tampannya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Menautkan alis tebalnya heran memperhatikan bekas merah yang tak terlalu mencolok itu, namun cukup membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Kris yang baru saja menyesap _Americano_ nya pun berdehem kecil, sembari meletakkan smartphone nya di meja kaca. Sepertnya lelaki tampan itu enggan untuk menjawab, karena Kris hanya diam sambil menggulirkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, menatap ke penjuru cafe.

"Salah satu kekasihmu memukulmu?" Wu senior mencoba menebak. Kris kembali menatap sang Ayah, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Pria paruh baya itu sontak tertawa ringan.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan _eh_? Apa tidak cukup kau memiliki banyak kekasih seperti itu?" beliau menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Tak habis pikir.

"Justru karena aku mengakhiri hubungan dengan mereka _Dad_ " jawabnya santai, menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sembari meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Oh? Kenapa? Apa nasehat _daddy_ sudah masuk ke dalam telingamu begitu?"

"Aku berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang saja _dad_ "

"Zitao?" nada menggoda itu tak luput dari telinga Kris. Wu senior terkekeh kecil melihat putranya yang hanya mengangkat bahu samar. "Kenapa baru sadar sekarang bung? _Daddy_ pikir kalian sudah berpacaran"

Kris mendengus. "Dia masih membenciku _dad_ "

Wu senior menegak _macchiato_ nya dengan elegan. "Itu juga karena kesalahamu Kris. Kalau _daddy_ jadi Zitao, _daddy_ juga akan membencimu"

"Itu karena dia juga menyebalkan, sok jual mahal"

"Itu salah satu bentuk pertahanan bung. Zitao anak baik-baik, jelas jika dia tidak mau terserer ke dalam permainan yang kau ciptakan itu"

 _Anak baik-baik? Dia bahkan sudah melakukan 4 kali blow job padaku_ ーKris menyeringai kecil, dan tak urung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Zitao?" tanya Wu senior, sambil menikmati chicken finger yang sempat mereka pesan. Kris terdiam, tampaknya tak ingin memberi jawaban tanpa berpikir. Hingga iapun mengangguk kecil.

"Dan apa Zitao juga jatuh cinta padamu?"

Kris terdiam lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya lebih serius, tak menyadari jika wajah tampannya yang seperti menahan amarah itu justru membuat para gadis yang berada di cafe itu mencuri pandang kearahnya. Hanya sekedar untuk mengagumu paras tampannya yang terbalut pakaian semi formal, dengan celana berwarna senada dengan _blazer_ nya yang menggantung diatas mata kaki. Belum lagi sosok tampan Wu senior yang tak kalah dari putranya, sungguh pemandangan indah bagi para wanita di _coffee shop_ itu.

Namun saat Kris hendak mengatakan sesuatu perihal pertanyaan sang Ayah, mata tajamnya yang berwarna _hazel_ menangkap sosok tinggi ramping Zitao yang mengenakkan celana cukup ketat memasuki _coffee shop_ bersama seorang pria dewasa berkulit _tan_ yang tampan. Kekasih bohongannya itu terlihat tertawa bersama pria itu, sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang seru, dengan beberapa _papper bag_ di tangan.

Dan Kris merasa sepercik api tercipta di dalam dadanya yang mendadak memanas.

"Akan ku pastikan Zitao juga menyukai ku _dad_ " ucapnya dingin seraya bangkit berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

Wu senior itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi keras di wajah putranya, serta tangan yang terkepal erat. Dan beliau tidak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk tidak mengikuti arah tujuan putra tampannya itu yang membuatnya seketika mengerti kenapa Kris terlihat sangat marah. Beliau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat tingkah putranya yang sepertinya terbakar api cemburu karena menemukan sosok kekasih bohongannya sedang berduaan dengan pria lain dan tengah memilih menu di _counter coffee sho_ p itu.

"Tidak ku sangka kita bertemu disini sayang" suara berat Kris yang menyelinap diantara kedua orang itu seketika membuat Zitao menengok ke balik bahu kirinya karena tangan seseorang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Dan senyum tampan Kris lah yang di lihat oleh _onyx_ cermerlangnya untuk yang pertama kali ketika menengok. Senyum yang bermain di bibir kucingnya pun lenyap, di gantikan oleh wajah masam dengan dengusan kecil. Meskipun begitu ia beruaaha menjaga jarak dengan Kris, tapi lelaki tampan itu menarik pinggulnya hingga membuat sisi tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Hai Kris, lama tidak bertemu" pria tan yang tidak lain adalah Xiaoming itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya Paman. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau Paman mengajak kekasihku berbelanja tanpa sepengetahuanku"

Zitao memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan mencibir kecil. Xiaoming menatap keponakannya yang cantik itu kaget.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Kris kalau kita belanja Tao?" tanyanya. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"Aku hanya sedang berbelanja dengan Paman ku sendiri, jangan berlebihan Kris" ia menatap malas lelaki tampan di sampingnya itu. Kris balas menatap.

Dan _hazel_ gelap yang indah itu untuk sejenak mampu menghangatkan hati Zitao karena tatapannya yang hangat, terlebih saat jemari panjang Kris yang mrngusap pipinya lembut.

"Aku tetap harus tahu dengan siapa kau pergi _peach_. Kau tidak mau melihatku marah bukan?"

Zitao memaksakan sebuah senyum manis, kemudian melingkarkan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari _paper bag_ ke pinggang Kris. Karena bagaimanapun juga mereka harus terlihat sebagai kekasih sungguhan di depan publik.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, dan jangan salahkan Paman Xiao karena aku yang mengajaknua berbelanja" ucapnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Kris.

Xiaoming tertawa ringan mendengar itu. "Apa kalian selalu semesra ini? Aku benar-benar iri"

"Kami saling mencintai jadi itu hal yang wajar Paman" Kris berujar dewasa.

"Ya. Kalian sangat serasi. Seperti Barbie dan Ken" Xiaoming tersenyum tipis.

"Itu memang julukan kami di kampus. Ken yang beruntung mendapatkan Barbie yang cantik" Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap lembut wajah cantik Zitao yang sedikit tertutup oleh helai poni lelaki cantik itu.

Zitao memang cantik. Seperti Barbie. Dan di dalam hati Kris mengakui semua keindahan Zitao. Karena si Huang itu memang begitu mempersona.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke sisu kirinya hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan hazel Kris yang menatapnya lembut. Lagi-lagi debaran itu muncul, terlebih jika jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat seperti ini, membuat nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa detik. Dan ketika bibir tebal itu mulai menpertipis jarak, ia refleks memejamkan matanya erat.

Kris mengecup sayang dahi Zitao yang tertutup helai-helai poni, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggul ramping lelaki cantik itu dan kecupannya turun ke pipi. Jadilah wajah manis Zitao memerah saat ini, matanya membola lucu dengan bibir yang terbuka menggemaskan.

"Kauー" tangan besar Kris yang bebas sudah lebih dulu menutup mulut Zitao yang sudah siap mengeluarkan makiannya terhadap ciuman di dahi dan pipinya itu.

Si tampan Wu itu tersenyum tampan. "Aku tidak bisa memberikannya di bibir saat di tempat umum seperti ini _princess_ , jadi bersabarlah"

Zitao membelalakan matanya, meremas udara kosong sebagai pengendalian diri untuk tidak memukul lelaki tinggi di sampingnya itu. Sementara Xiaoming yang melihat adegan yang menurudnya lucu dan romantis itu hanya terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengusak helai _blond_ Zitao yang membuat keponakannya itu terlihat makin menggemaskam.

"Sebaiknya kau melanjutkan kencan kita ini dengan Kris Zi, bagaimana?" Xiaoming beralih menatap putra Wu senior itu.

"Tentu Paman, aku akan senang berkencan dengan _my Barbie princess_ "

"Tapi Pamanー"

"Berkencanlah, lakukan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada dompet Paman tadi. Buat kekasihmu melubangi kartu kreditnya"

"Tapiー"

"Jangankan kartu kredit, mungkin akan ku berikan saja dompetku pada Zizi"

Xiaoming tertawa lepas, lalu menepuk pundak Kris _respect_. "Kau harus bekerja keras Kris, karena jika kalian menikah nanti kau akan membutuhkan banyak _gold card_ untuk kebutuhan Tao"

"Tentu saja Paman, jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku sudah mulai bekerja meski belum banyak menerima kasus"

"Aku suka itu. Lelaki pekerja keras memang patut mendapatkan pasangan yang sepadan bukan? Dan Tao sangat cocok untukmu, kalian serasi. Seperti Barbie dan Ken"

"Kalai begitu selagi aku dan Zitao berkencan, mungkin Paman mau bergabung dengan Ayah ku yang duduk disana. Kami baru saja mengikuti pertemuan tadi"

"Oh, tentu. Aku akan senang mendapat teman mengobrol. Sana, pergilah kalian berdua"

"Terima kasih Paman, aku akan mengantar Zitao pulang dengan selamat"

"Ya itu harus nak"

"Tapi Paman, aku tidakー"

"Ayo sayang, kita lanjutkan belanjanya?" Kris sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggul ramping Zitao untuk mengikutinya sebelum lelaki cantik itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Xiaoming.

Dan pria dewasa itu tersenyum serta melambaikan tangannya pada Zitao yang berjalan kearah pintu _coffee shop_ bersama Kris dengan wajah memelas. Jelas saja jika ia terpaksa mengikuti kekasih bohongannya itu, karena kalau ia menolak, justru nantinya akan membuat banyak orang curiga. Bahkan pernah dulu saat mereka sedang beradu argumen saat menaiki bus karena mobil Kris yang tiba-tiba mogok, dan pertengkaran singkat itu ramai di bicarakan kalangan anak muda di Dunia Maya. Sejak saat itulah baik Kris dan Zitao selalu berusaha berakting se maksimal mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan banyak pihak.

"Lepaskan aku Kris!" pinta Zitao kesal karena tangan kirinya di genggam erat oleh jelmaan Ken itu. Tapi bukan Kris namanya jika mendengar permintaan seseorang begitu saja.

Lelaki tampan berusia 24 tahun itu merogoh saku depan celananya mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Tak ambil pusing akan Ayahnya yang kehilangan tumpangannya pulang ke rumah, karena saat ini dirinya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya yanh cantik yang sejak tadi meminta agar dirinya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Bukan salahnya jika dirinya benar-benar ingin memonopoli wakti Zitao meski lelaki cantik itu tampam tak suka dengan perlakuannya, terlebih saat dirinya mengambil alih _papper bag_ di tangan Zitao dan agak kasar meletakkannya di kursi belakang.

Kris mendorong punggung Zitao untuk masuk ke bagian depan mobil, menulikan telinganya akan kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut itu, ia segera menutup pintu mobil kembali dan berjalan memutar untuk menempati kursi kemudi.

"Apa maksud muencium ku di depan umum _huh_?" Zitao tampak kesal. Kris yang sedang memakai _safety belt_ nya pun menoleh.

"Kita biasa melakukannya ' _kan_?"

Zitao mendengus keras, memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangan bersendekap di dada.

"Ada sesuatu yang masih ingin kau beli?" tanya Kris lembut, seraya menghidupkan mesin _Audi_ nya.

"Aku mau pulang" Zitao menjawab ketus.

"Ku pikir kau masih ingin belanja"

"Kalaupun iya itu bukan urusanmu, dan aku tidak pernah mau berbelanja denganmu"

Kris menggertakkan giginya kuat, menghujam sepasang onyx cemerlang Zitao dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit di artikan. Kedua tangannya yang berada di kemudipun mencengkram erat, dan hal itu tentu tak luput dari kesadaran Zitao yang otomatis menggeser pantatnya mendekat ke pintu karena cukup takut dengan tatapan Kris.

"Aku tidak peduli meski kau _hang out_ dengan Ibu mu sekalipun, kau harus tetap memberitahu ku Zitao" suaranya yang sudah rendah semakin dibuat rendah dan mengintimidasi. Lelaki Huang yang cantik itupun mengangkat wajahnya, kembali menatap Kris dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan? Bahkan kau bukan siapa-siapa unー"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan dan kerjakan, bersama siapapun itu sudah menjadi urusanku"

"Kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kenapa kau sangat egois?"

"Kita sepasang kekasih, apa kau lupa _princess_?"

"Dan hal itu cuma skenario Ken, apa kau juga lupa?"

"Aku serius Zi, jangan berbuat seenakmu sendiri"

"Kau yang seenaknya sendiri Kris!" Zitao berteriak. Habis sudah kesabarannya. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku? Kau senang memainkan korbanmu? Begitu?" matanya memicing tajam, dengan nafas memburu.

"Memainkan siapa dan mempermainkan siapa? Aku bahkan melakukan semua ini dengan tulus"

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya ingin menjebakku agar aku jatuh cinta padamu lalu kau akan memperlakukan ku sama seperti kekasihmu yang lain. Akh benar bukan?"

"Aku tidak menjebakkmu Zitao. Aku benar-benar tidak suka saat kau keluar dengan orang lain tanpa ku ketahui, jadi... "

"Hal itu tidak akan berhasil padaku, _ok_? Semanis apapun sikapmu, aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam permaiananmu itu Kris. Jadi jangan mengganggu ku, jangan mencapuri urusanku!"

"Lalu apa kau percaya jika demi dirimu aku sudah membuang semua kekasihku? Apa kau percaya?"

Zitao tersenyum remeh. "Leluconmu buruk sekali Kris Wu"

"Tentu saja kau tidak percaya"

Dengan ketegangan yang masih merebak di dalam mobil mahal itu, Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya di jalanan kota Beijing. Namun meski fokus matanya tertuju ke depan pada jalanan, otaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang Zitao. Ya memang, dirinya sangat brengsek, pantas jika lelaki cantik itu membenci dan tidak memiliki kepercayaan terhadapnya, tapi bagaimana dirinya bisa menunjukkan keseriusannya jika Zitao sendiri tidak mengizinkan hatinya di sentuh?

Menghela nafas kecil, Kris mulai merilekskan otot-otot di leher dan tangannya yang sempat menegang, melirik ke samping kanannya mencuri pandang pada Zitao yang duduk memandang keluar jendela. Beberapa kali harus memperhatikan jalan, ia meraih tangan Zitao yang terkulai diatas pahanya sendiri, menyisipkan jemari panjangnya diantara celah jari-jari lentik Zitao, dan membawa tangan halus itu pada genggaman hangatnya, yang sontak mengundang tolehan si pemilik tangan.

"Lepaskan tanganku Kris" ucapnya, berusaha menarik lepas tangannya. Namun Kris sangat erat menggenggamnya.

"..." si tampan Wu itu fokus menyetir.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mempermainkan ku. Aku tidak sama dengan semua kekasihmu"

"Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tangan kekasihku sendiri, apa salah?" sejenak ia menoleh, menunjukkan kilat aneh di sepasang _hazel_ nya yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Zitao terdiam.

Kris kembali fokus menyetir, matanya yang tajam bergulir memperhatikan jalanan di depan seolah menelanjangi tiap objek yang tampak di sepanjang jalan. Sementara ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Zitao yang di genggamnya, lalu membawa untaian tangan mereka ke depan mulutnya. Cukup lama ia menempelkan punggung tangan Zitao di permukaan bibir tebalnya, memberi sentuhan lembut penuh dengan daya sengat listrik ringan yang mampu menggetarkan hati si cantik Huang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu, Kris sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao menghela nafas keras, jari tangannya yang sejak tadi memilin _piercing_ berbentuk scorpion ーyang sama dengan milik Kris, karena memang sepasangー di telinga kanannya berhenti bergerak dan menyapu ke penjuru cafetaria kampus dengan tatapan bosan dan kekesalan yang semakin menjadi. Sudah hampir 30 menit dirinya duduk di salah satu meja dengan gerakan kepala yang berkali-kali melongok kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Di keramaian cafetaria itu, Zitao tak peduli dengan tatapan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, serta sederet kalimat dan obrolan yang membicarakan dirinya. Dan untuk siang ini, tampaknya tersebar berita yang kurang tentangnya maupun Kris, karena sejak pagi tadi, dirinya sama sekali tidak bersama lelaki Wu itu ataupun terlihat bersama. Bukan karena ia yang menjauh dari Kris, justru lelaki itulah yang seolag-olah menghindarinya hari ini.

Dan Zitao tidak tahu kenapa. Kris bahkan tidak membalas beberapa pesan dan tak mengangkat telepon darinya.

Hal itulah yang membuat si cantik Huang memasang wajah jutek yang kusut.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa Kris selalu bisa membuat baik _mood_ dan perasaannya tak menentu begini?

Helaan nafas kasar meluncur keluar dari celah bibir kucing Zitao yang menggoda, ia menunduk memperhatikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam pekat yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada kekasih bohongannya, Kris. Dan sungguh ia merasa konyol dengan tingkah sok pedulinya ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa menurud begitu saja saat semalam Xiaoming berkata padanya agar memberikan hadiah pada Kris yang baru saja ikut serta di dalan sebuah kasus yang menang dalam persidangan.

Dan katanya di dalam kasus itu Kris banyak membantu pengacara senior. Kata media sih, jika Kris sengaja ingin di libatkan sekaligus untuk belajar. Tentunya sebagai anak seorang Wu, ia di terima dengan sangat baik dan banyak menerima pujian. Bahkan ada yang berkata jika Kris akan menjadi pengacara dengan bayaran termahal di China, karena beberapa media besar telah menganalisis kinerja si tampan Wu itu ketika ikut membantu di dalam tim pengacara kasus baru-baru ini.

"Apanya yang malaikat? Dia justru terlihat seperti iblis yang suka mempermaikan manusia" Zitao mencibir kotak kecil di hadapannya itu.

 _Angel's lawyer_. Julukan berlebihan yang di berikan pihak media ketika mengulas tentang lelaki tampan Wu itu. Dan hal itu membuat Zitao tertawa keras di pagi hari ketika membaca koran harian.

Bosan menunggu, Zitao menguarkan ponselnya, dengan kekesalan yang memuncak segera mendial nomor 2 yang langsung tertuju pada nomor telepon Kris. Sayangnya setelah beberapa nada sambung terdengar, teleponnya tidak juga di terima oleh si pemilil nomor di sebrang sana, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Cepat ia mengirim pesan bernada ketus, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menerima balasab setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Padahal biasanya Kris sangat cepat membalas pesan maupun mengangkat telepon darinya, lantas kenapa hari ini kekasih Ken _nya_ itu seperti tengah mengabaikannya?

"Jadi kau ingin main-main _huh_?" dumelnya sibuk mengetik pesan lagi.

Zitao kesal, sungguh. Kris tidak pernah mengabaikannya seperti ini, karena biasanya dirinya lah yang akan mengacuhkan lelaki tanpan itu yang akan berakhir dengan beradu argumen dan sikap Kris yang seenaknya. Seperti menggenggam paksa tangannya semalam, bahkan ketika dirinya menolak, kekasih bohongannya itu malah menciumi tangannya seolah mereka sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Si cantik Huang itu hendak mengumpat Kris dengan gemas menunggu balasan, saat beberapa wanita dan pria menghampiri mejanya dengan rasa penasaran. Untungnya kata-kata kasar itu tak sempat meluncur keluar dari bibir kucingnya yang merah.

"Menunggu Ken?" salah satu wanita bertanya memberanikan diri. Zitao yang nyaris mengunyah _iPhone_ nya ーjika memang bisa di lakukanー menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dengan wajah jutek menatap sekelompok mahasiswa itu.

 _Hell, dirinya sedang malas meladeni mereka saat ini. Tidak bisakah lain kali saja?_

Meskipun begitu Zitao tetap berusaha ramah, dan tersenyum tipis. "Iya, darimana kalian tahu?" suaranya yang lembut sama sekali tak terlihat jika dirinya sedang kesal setengah mati. Belum lagi tatapan _onyx_ indahnya yang sungguh lugu, membuat sekelompok pelajar itu menahan hasrat mereka untuk tidak memeluk Zitao erat-erat dan membawanya pulang.

"Sejak pagi kalian tidak terlihat bersama" wanita laim bersuara.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" nada penuh pengharapan terdengar dari seorang lelaki bersurai kelam. Jelas sekali jika ia mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" ah, Zitao memang tahu bagaimana caranya memainkan perannya. "Kami tidak sedang bertengkar kok"

"Tapi melihat kalian tidak bersama itu aneh sekali"

Zitao tersenyum tipis. "Kamk baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami"

"Kurasa tadi saat pergantian kelas, aku sempat melihat Ken bersama seorang wanita dari fakultas ekonomi" lelaki yang lain berceletuk. Yang segera di hadiahi tatapan tajam teman-temannya, bahkan ada yang menyikut pinggangnya.

Satu alis Zitao terangkat, menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut. "Sungguh? Benarkah?" ia menatap satu persatu wajah di hadapannya.

"Tiー"

"Ah benar. Aku juga melihatnya tadi" yang lain mendukung.

"Bisakah kau diam bodoh?" si wanita yang pertama berbicara men _death glare_ teman lelakinya itu.

 _Seorang wanita dari fakultas ekonomi?_ ーalis Zitao terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Mereka terlihat bicara serius sekali. Aku sangat heran karena tidak melihatmu di samping Ken" lelaki yang lain berujar sok peduli. Padahal mereka hanya menginginkan jika hubungan antara Barbie dan Ken segera retak.

Zitao berusaha tersenyum di antara jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut ngilu. "Mungkin gadis itu hanya temannya, terima kasih sudah memberitahu ku" jurus yang ampuh memang jika menghadapi para fansnya dan Kris.

"Tapi kurasa jika melihat mereka bicara tadi, tidak seperti antar teman" yang lain mulai mengkompori.

Zitao terdiam. Tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya semakin terasa nyeri, bersamaan dengan suara-suara berisik di dalam kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah mulai kacau. Bagaimana mungkin Kris mengabaikan pesan dan teleponnya sejak tadi karena sedang bersama tenannya dari fakultas lain? Kenapa dirinya ingin marah? Apa karena lelaki Wu itu sudah membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran?

"Tidak-tidak! Jangan dengarkan mereka Barbie, mereka hanya ingin hubunganmu dengan Ken berakhir!"

"Benar! Mereka hanya sedang berusaha merebutmu dari Ken!"

"Hey _ladies_. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, jadi apa maksud kalian huh?"

Zitao sungguh tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di satu sisi ia bingung oleh dirinya sendiri, di sisi yang lain ia merasa sangat marah.

Bayangkan, jika apa yang di katakan para penggemarnya itu benar, jika Kris sedang bersama seorang gadis yang entah siapa dan mengabaikannya hanya karena gadis itu. Sudsh berapa lama waktu sia-sia yang terbuang percuma? Kenapa disaat ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kris, sekarang malah lelaki itu membuat hatinya panas dan ingin menghajarnya saat inu?

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih informasinya" ucap Zitao seraya meraih backpacknya diatas meja dan kotak kecil yang hendak ia berikan pada Kris.

Mengabaikan tatapan sendu para penggemar wanita, dan tatapan berapi-api serta antusias dari penggemar pria. Zitao berjalan cepat dan tanpa sadar meremas erat kotak kecil yang di bawanya. Untungnya tak sampai menabrak beberapa pelajar yang berlalu lalang, karena mereka lebih memilih untuk menyingkir daripada harus menabrak si cantik Huang itu. Selain karena tidak ingin, mereka juga tidak mau mendapat masalah dari Kris.

Tapi sayangnya karena tak segera mengangkat kepala, ia menabrak seseorang hingga membuat kotak yang di bawanya terjatuh ke lantai. Dirinya pun segera memungut kembali kotaknya dan segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya hingga sepasang _onyx_ nya berhadapan dengan _hazel_ indah yang sangat di kenalnya.

Kris...

Lelaki tampan Wu itu bersama seorang gadis yang tak di kenalnya. Mengabaikan tatapan sengit si gadis yang sudah di tabraknya secara tak sengaja, karena tatapan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sepasang _hazel_ Kris yang balas menatapnya. Tapi pria itu terlihat sangat tenang, tidak seperti biasa.

"Apa kauー"

"Darimana saja kau?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari celah bibir kucing Zitao memotong kalimat si gadis.

"Aku ada beberapa urusan tadi, ada apa?" si tampan Wu itu sungguh terlihat tenang. Tidak seperti biasa ketika mereka bertemu, biasanya akan ada kecupan usil di pipi atau bibir. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Zitao memicingkan matanya. "Ada apa katamu? Aku mengirimi mu pesan dan tidak kau balas, aku menelpon pun tidak kau angkat" ucapnya berdesis.

"Oh? Benarkah?" sebelah alis tebal Kris terangkat. Ia pun merogoh saku _jeans_ nya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sedikit tampak terkejut ketika melihat banyaknya pesan dan panggilan masuk.

"Maaf, ponsel ku dalam keadaan _silent mode_ " Kris menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku depan celananya.

"Maaf?" Zitao mendegus remeh. "Semudah itu kau minta maaf? Aku sejak tadi mencarimu! Aku bahkan menunggu di tempatmu biasa duduk di cafetaria! Dan kau terlihat tidak menyesal sama sekali" ia kesal, sungguh.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, ponー"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apa. Bukan urusan ku lagi" selanya cepat, kemudian melemparkan kotak kecil yang di bawanya ke dada bidang Kris.

Lelaki itu masih bertampang datar, tak berusaha menangkis ketika Zitao melalukannya. Dan si cantik Huang itupun berlalu, melangkahkan kakinya cepat, mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang sejak awal memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Semakin lama, langkah cepat itu berubah menjadi derap kaki yang cukup berisik. Matanya terasa agak panas, dan dadanya bergemuruh hebat entah karena apa. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan lelaki Wu itu, tapi saat melihat Kris yang santai saja menghadapinya, belum lagi dengan seorang gadis yang tak di kenal, dengan soknya memeluk lengan kanan kekasig bohongannya tanpa beban.

 _What the..._

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di terjadi pada si _playboy_ Kris Wu itu? Kenapa lelaki itu tak berusaha membujuknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika dirinya marah? Kenapa tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa penyesalan karena sudah membuatnya menunggu? Kenapa? Kenapa Kris tidak melakukan apapun untuknya?

Dan siapa gadis itu? Apa gadis sok cantik itu yang di maksud oleh beberapa penggemarnya dan Kris tadi?

Apa sejak tadi pagi Kris bersama gadis sok cantik itu?

Zitao bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya saat ini, dirinya tidak pernah memperhatikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kris, hubungan bohong mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan marah sejadinya pada lelaki Wu itu?

Bahkan ia sudah melemparkan kotak kecil hadiah yang di bawanya dengan sepenuh hati. Mada bodoh jika mereka menjadi tontonan, masa bodoh jika lelaki Kris itu malu dengan perbuatannya, dan masa bodoh dengan rumor yang akan segera menyebar di kalangan mahasiswa.

Zitao hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini, memacu kakinya lebih cepat menyusuri lorong universitas yang ramai karena sudah memasuki pergantian jam kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh banyak orang ketika ia berkali-kali mengusap matanya yang telah basah, karena air mata sialan yang tak pernah di inginkannya untuk merembes keluar itu nyatanya telah mengkhianati nya.

Sungguh dirinya tidai tahu kenapa bisa semarah dan sekecewa ini. Apa yang sudah di lakukan Kris padanya? Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit seperti ini ketika di abaikan lelaki tampan yang brengsek itu?

Kau tahu rasanya? Seperti ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, atau mungkin memukuli orang yang bersangkutan.

Zitao hendak berbelok di ujung lorong yang berada di bagian samping universitas, jalan tercepat menuju area parkir. Karena saat ini dirinya sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, dan karena dirinya terlalu memikirkan segala hal yang membingungkan itu, membuat Zitao tak sadar jika seseorang mengikutinya dengan langkah lebar sejak ia meninggalkan cafetaria dengan amarah yang tak terbendung. Dan seseorang yang mengikuti Zitao itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika si cantik Huang itu telihat melambatkan langkah panjangnya. Dan Zitao sukses memekik keras ketika lengannya di cengkram erat dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan saling hentakkan.

Lelaki cantik itu melebarkan kedua mata Panda nya kaget, bahkan bibirnya tak sempat menutup setelah melihat jika Kris lah yang menahan langkahnya. Nafas lelaki Wu itu tampak tersengal, rupanya ia berusaha mengejar Zitao dan meskipun kakinya lebih panjang, kekasih Barbie nya itu lebih lincah.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Zitao, berusaha menarik kembali lengannya yang di cengkram begitu erat.

"Kita perlu bicara" suara Kris terdengar lebih rendah.

"Tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan. Jadi lepaskan aku" kentara seki jika Zitai berusaha untuk bersabar.

Kris menghela nafas pendek, dan tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya meraih pinggang Zitao dan dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu, memanggulnya di satu bahu. Zitao memekik kaget lagi, jantungnya bahkab berdetak lebih cepat karena kaget sekaligus ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kris! Turunkan aku!" ia berontak, agar Kris menurunkannya kembali.

"Diamlah jika tidak ingin jatuh" ucap Kris tenang. Mempercepat langkahnya untuk ke area parkir belakang universitas.

Bukan Zitao namanya jika menurud begitu saja, apalagi dengan seorang playboy nab brengsek semac Kris Wu. Maka makian dan omelan yang keluar dari bibir kucingnya itupun membuat mereka menjadi perhatian beberapa pelajar yang kebetulan berada di area belakang kampus. Pemandangan yang aneh sekaligus mengagetkan. Kris yang memanggul Zitao di bahu, dan Zitao yang tak berhenti mengomel. Terlihat jelas jika hubungan mereka sedang bermasalah di mata orang awam. Hal itupun tak luput dari bidikan kamera ponsel, yang akan segera tersebar dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau tuli _huh_? Turunkan aku!" Zitao masih saja berkoar-koar ketika Kris merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

Segera suara nyaring berbunyi ' _beep_!' terdengar beberapa kali ketika Kris menekan salah satu tombol pada _remote_ kecil mobilnya. Zitao terpaksa menelan kembali omelannya ketika secara tiba-tiba lelaki Wu itu menurunkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil, tepat di kursi depan. Dan hak itu di manfaatkan Zitao untuk menghindar, bergerak mundur ke belakang. Namun sayang punggungnya terantuk sisi pintu mobil yang lain dan membuatnya mengaduh kecil.

Zitao mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terantuk kaca jendela mobil, tak menyadari jika Kris merangkak naik diatas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kepalanya, mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya dan membuat jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Hingga si cantik Huang itu berhenti mengusap belakang kepalanya karena terlambat menyadari posisi berbahaya itu.

 _Onyx_ cemerlangnya yang masih berembun tipis, bertemu dengan _hazel_ yang teduh.

Zitao hendak kembali menyembur dengan omelan. Kris sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Kenapa kah marah-marah?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang rendah dan terkesan lembut. Dan Zitao merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dasar hatinya ketika mendengar lelaku tampan Wu itu bertanya sebegitu perhatiannya.

Bukankah dulu-dulu Kris juga selalu bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah dirinya sudah terbiasa? Tapi sekarang kenapa jantungnya berdebar? Apa karena dirinya takut? Karena baru saja melemparkan kotak hadiah itu? Tapi kenapa dirinya takut?

"Aku bertanya padamu Huang Zi Tao. Kenapa kau marah?" Kris mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sabar.

Zitao merasa nafasnya sedikit sesak, terlebih dengan jarak wajah mereka yang teramat dekat membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan nefas berbau mint yang segar dari mulut Kris ketika berbicara. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan, berusaha untuk tidak tersengal ketika lelaki blasteran itu entah sengaja tidak menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yang anehnya memberi sengatan kecil yang membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku mencarimu dan menunggu disana?" akhirnya ia bersuara. Menolak untuk saling bertatapan. Tapi Kris tidak kehabisan akal, ia meraih dagu Zitao lembut dan membuat sepasang _onyx_ indah milik kekasih Barbie nya itu agar memandangnya.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu?" di selaminya _onyx_ kelam itu dengan sepasang _hazel_ miliknya yang tak kalah indah.

Zitao ingin kembali berpaling, tapi jemari panjang Kris menahan dagunya. "Kau pikir saja sendiri" jawabnya ketus.

"Dan sekarang bayangkan berapa lama aku memunggumu selama ini"

Zitao terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman ketika melihat kesenduan di mata _hazel_ Kris. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, lelaki Wu itu membawa wajahnya semakin dekat. Hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan lembut.

Dan Zitao berani bersumpah jika sentuhan kecil itu seperti menyengat tubuhnya dengan aliran listrik bertegangan kecil.

"A-apa maksudmu?" sial, nafasnya tercekat.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sudah berapa lama sejak skenario itu dibuat? Dan aku terus menunggumu Zi? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bukan?"

Zitao membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendada kering. "Aku membencimu Kris Wu. Kau adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah ku kenal, kau pikir dengan ucapanmu ini akan membuat ku luluh?" tak gentar, ia balas menyelami sepasang _hazel_ milik si tampan Wu itu.

"Apa kau sebegitu membenciku?"

"Ya"

"Menurudmu kenapa aku selalu tidak suka dan marah jika melihatmu bersama orang lain? Hm?"

"Kau hanya ingin menjebakku. Membuatku percaya dengan keseriusanmu lalu setelah itu kau menertawakan ku"

Krid tersenyum sedih. "Sekarang aku tahu jika di matamu aku sangat jahat"

"Darimana saja kau baru sadar _huh_?"

"Kau tahu siapa gadis yang bersama ku tadi?"

"Apa aku terlihat ingin tahu?"

"Ya"

Zitai berdecak kesal, melirik ke samping. "Kekasih barumu, atau mantanmu. Siapa yang peduli" ia mengangkat bahu cuek"

"Dia mantan ku"

"Sudah ku duga" Zitao masih tak memandang Kris.

"Dia menjadi mantan ku sejak kemarin sore, sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu di _coffee shop_ itu"

"..." Zitao malas menanggapi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan semua hubungan ku dengan mereka untuk mu"

Pupil matanya membesar kaget, dan manik kelamnya refleks menatap wajah sendu Kris yang berada diatas. Jarak wajah mereka tak berkurang, dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat ke dalam _hazel_ kekasih Ken nya. Dan tak sedikitpun menemukan kebohongan disana.

"...hal ini tidak akan berhasil untuk ku" Zitao menemukan suaranya yang mendadak mengecil. Tidak, ia tidak takut, _hanya..._

"Aku tahu. Karena itu akan ku buktikan padamu _princess_ "

Zitao menggulirkan matanya bingung. "Apa maksud mu?" dahinya berkerut samar.

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan dengan mereka karenamu. Hanya kau yang ku inginkan saat ini"

 _ **Deg!**_

Zitao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak detik itu juga. Ia lupa cara bernafas dan berkedip. Kris seolah tak membiarkan dirinya berpaling dari kesungguhan yang tesirat di sepasang _hazel_ teduh itu, tatapannya begitu lembut. Bahkan ia yang biasanya dapat mengelak dengan mudahpun kini seolah sulit menggerakkan lidahnya.

Kris menyusuri rahang Zitao dengan jari telunjuknya, menelisik kulit langsat kekasih Barbie nya itu dengan sentuhan yang andai ia tahu, sanggup membuat jantung Zitao berdetak abnormal. Tatapannya sungguh mematikan, dan jemarinya tak berhenti mengelus sampai di rahang saja, jari panjangnya yang kurus bergulir keatas. Mengusap kecil pipi gembil Zitao, dan kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada kedua manik kelam Zitao.

"Mereka benar-benar marah, bahkan menamparku. Dan gadis itu salah satu mantan ku yang bersikeras untuk datang ke kampus karena tidak ingin putus denganku" kembali ia menggulirkan matanya, menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah cantik Zitao yang semakin sempurna jika di pandang dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Zitao menepis tangan Kris yang seenaknya menyentuh wajahnya. Kembali memasang wajah jutek setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dan memasang wajah jutek yang menggemaskan.

"Sayangnya aku bukan ikan yang bisa kau pancing dengan mudah Kris. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dengan mereka" ketusnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?" ia mengernyit samar.

Kris merogoh saku belakang celananya, dan membuat tubuhnya bergesekkan intim dengan tubuh Zitao yang berada di bawah. Dan si cantik Huang itu sungguh tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, hingga ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang sempat di lemparkannya pada Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu berada di tangan lelaki tampan itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Zitao sukses terdiam.

Bibir kucingnya mengatup erat, dan wajahnya agak memerah. Ia tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, jika kotak itu adalah hadiah untuk keberhasilannya membantu sebuah kasus. Karena memang Pamannya Xiaoming lah yang sedikit memaksanya untuk membeli hadiah.

"Berikan padaku" Zitao mengulurkan tangannya, akan merebut kotak kecil itu tapi Kris lebuh cepat menghindar dan mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

"Kotak ini untuk ku ' _kan_? Ada kartu ucapan di dalamnya. Apa _piercing_ kembar ini pilihanmu?" oh nada itu terdengar begitu puas.

Sial bagi Zitao. Karena Kris sudah melihat isinya.

"Jangan salah paham!" jika bisa, Kris ingin tertawa senang saat ini. Karena kekasih Barbie nya itu terlihat makin menggemaskan dengan wajah yang memerah. "Paman Xiaoming yang memaksaku untuk membeli itu untukmu, jadi jangan besar kepala Kris Wu" meski ia mengelak, nyatanya ia tidak bisa menghentikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kris tersenyum tampan. "Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau di paksa _princess_. Yang ku tahu kau mencari dan menunggu ku di cafetaria hanya untuk memberikan hadiah ini bukan?"

Skak mat. Zitao tidak bisa mengelak.

Maka ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, karena yang ada wajahnya semakin terasa memanas dengan detak jantung yang semakin meningkat. Kris pun meletakkan kotak kecil itu diatas _dashboard_ dengan mudah karena tangannya yang panjang, lalu mengusap helai _blond_ Zitao. Dan si cantik Huang itu menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman, agar tangan besar Kris menyingkir darisana.

"Kau tahu aku selalu memiliki cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu" ucap Kris, berhenti mengusap helai lembut Zitao.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zitao masih menolak untuk kembali bertatapan.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kesungguhan ku bukan? Jadi menurudmu apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku memiliki caraku sendiri"

Zitao menolehkan wajahnya cepat, "Kalau kau macam-macam denganku, akan ku laporkan kau ke Polisi" ancamnya serius.

Kris mengangkat bahu kecil. "Aku tidak yakin, karena kau sendiri juga sedang berbohong padaku"

"Bohong? Aku? Apa dan kenapa aku berbohong padamu?" kedua alis Zitao bertautan.

"Kau marah padaku karena sudah membuatmu mencari dan menungguku lana, dan saat kau tahu aku sedang bersama seorang wanita, kau lebih marah lagi sampai melemparkan kotak hadiah itu padaku. Bukankah kau sedang cemburu?"

"Apa?" Zitao tersengal. "Apa kau bilang? Aku cemburu?" kenyataannya detak jantung serta wajahnya yang kembali memerah mengkhianati nada suaranya yang tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di katakan lelaki Wu itu.

"Ya. Kau cemburu Zi"

"Tidak!"

"Kau cemburu sayang"

"Jangan memanggilku sayang dan aku tidak cemburu!"

" _You did_ "

" _I said no_!"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya"

"Brengsek aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya kesal kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama dan kau malah bersama wanita tidak jelas itu!"

 _Ups!_

Kris tersenyum. Dan Zitao melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang sudah di katakannya.

"Bukan bukan! Maksudkuーumph!"

Belah bibir kucingnya yang di sumpal cepat oleh bibir plum milik Kris menghentikan kalimat Zitao di ujung lidah. Si cantik Huang itu membulatkan matanya kaget, menatap langit-langit mobil dengan dada bergemuruh hebat. Terlebih saat Kris memagut bibirnya lembut, detak jantungnya menggila luar biasa. Dan kepalanya mendadak kosong. Tak bisa berpikir, dan ia mirip seperti sebuah komputer dengan _cpu_ yang ber pentium paling rendah.

Zitao tidak tahu jika rasanya berciuman akan semenyenangkan ini. Bahkan detak jantungnya saya sanggup bernyanyi riang. Karena meski pun dirinya dan Kris sudah menjalin hubungan bohongan hampir selama 8 bulan, sesungguhnya mereka hanya saling memeluk, mencium pipi, dahi, dan bibir sekilas. Terkecuali jika si brengsek Kris menjebaknya dalam sebuah pertaruhan yang membuatnya harus berlutut di antara selangkangan lelaki Wu itu.

Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa dirinya terbuai oleh ciuman Kris yang brengsek ini?!

"Nnghh! Mmphh!" Zitao berusaha berontak. Mengarahkan kedua tangannya memukuli bahu lebar Kris ketika lelaki itu berusaha menerobos pertahanan bibirnya.

Kris sungguh tak pernah kehabisan akal. Ia dengan senang hati mengerjai si cantik Barbie nya itu dengan menekuk satu kakinya keatas, dan menggesekkan lututnya diantara selangkangan Zitao yang sukses membuat Barbienya itu bergetar kecil. Zitao terus berusaha melepaskan diri, dan iapun menggigit gemas bibir kucing Zitao, yang membuat si cantik Huang itu memekik tertahan dan membuka portal bibirnya yang semuka terkatup rapat.

"Eunghh~ mmhh..." Zitao memejamkan matanya erat. Wajahnya semerah tomat merasakan lidah panjang Kris yang berhasil mengacak-acak rongga mulutnya.

Kris bukanlah seorang amatir untuk mencumbu. Dan jangan salahkan ia yang terlalu mahir, karena keinginannya untuk memiliki Zitao sudah cukup lama ia pendam demi agar si cantik _Barbie_ Huang itu tidak semakin membenci dirinya. Tapi sungguh, batas akhirnya sudah tampak, dan ia tak perlu menahan diri lagi.

Tetap saja tak bisa semudah itu mengajak lidah Zitao untuk bergelut dengan lidahnya. Oh tak masalah, Kris tahu kemana harus membawa permainan ini agar menjadi yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Maka iapun menyudahi penjelajahan menyenangkan di dalam mulut hangat Zitao, memberinya kecupan sayang yang panjang di pipi, kemudian merambat turun ke rahang dan berhenti di leher jenjang Zitao. Si cantik Huang itu mengerang kecil, semakin mengeratkan matanya yang sudah tertutup. Tubuhnya seketika terasa memanas merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kris yang menyapu lembut kulit lehernya, belum lagi bibir tebal lelaki Wu yang sedang menjalari lehernya.

"Hentikanhhh~ brengseekk...hhhh~" Zitao berusaha melawan dengan gerakan tak bermakna. Karena seiring dengan ciuman lembut di yang mengeksploitasi lehernya, rasa panas di tubuhnya menjadi.

Kris menjilati kulit langsat yang lembut bak kulit bayi itu, kemudian mencecapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara. Tangan kanannya pun tak diam begitu saja, kini merayap diatas kancing kemeja Zitao, dan jemari panjangnya sangat lihai bagai menjilat di tiap permukaan pakaian si cantik itu, membuka kancingnya satu persatu dan menyusupkan tangan besarnya diatas dada Zitao yang membusung.

"Ah! Lepashh~ ahh~" Zitao masih berusaha menolak.

"Katakan jika kau cemburu" pinta Kris, suaranya teredam oleh leher jenjang menggoda milik kekasih Barbie nya itu. Menjilat disana-sini, selagi jemari tangannya menggoda tonjolan manis berwarna merah muda kecoklatan yang begitu cepat bereaksi karena sentuhannya.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan berat, selain karena harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak meloloskan suara menggoda penuh undangan laknat. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, namun kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan hingga membuatnya berdebar. Ia menggeliat seperti cacing yang di bubuhi garam, tak sengaja menggesekkan kesejatian mereka berdua dan membuat Kris semakin ingin mengerjai si cantik yang berada di bawahnya, dimana pakaian atasnya telah terbuka lebar.

"Aahh~ oh! Berhentihhh~~" Zitao menolak keras sentuhan Kris, meski nyatanya tubuhnya mengkhianati egonya.

Kris tak peduli. Tujuannya saat ini hanya untuk membuat Zitao mengakui semuanya, jika Barbie cantiknya itu merasakan cemburu ketika dirinya bersama wanita salah satu mantan kekasihnya. Maka ia membiarkan kedua tangan Zitao yang menjambak erat helai _blond_ miliknya, yang kini berusaha untuk menarik kepalanya yang bersarang di leher jenjang si cantik. Rangsangan yang di berikan Kris sesungguhnya tak bisa di tolak oleh Zitao, dan lelaki Wu itu berhasil membuat Zitao kembali mengeluarkan desahan manis dari belah bibir kucingnya.

"Kau cemburu hmm?" Kris masih berusaha. Bibirnya merayap turun, melewati bahu Zitao, dan berakhir diatas manisan mungil yang menegang.

"Aah! Ohh~" Zitao tersentak kecil, dadanya semakin membusung merasakan hisapan di salah satu puting dadanya.

Semua ini terlalu memabukkan, sungguh. Zitao tak kuasa menolak rangsangan yang sanggup menggetarkan tubuh dan hatinya. Sentuhan Kris begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Seperti aroma cokelat atau perisa strawberry yang sangat di sukainya, lelaki tampan Wu itu sanggup meleburkan kegiatan intimnya menjadi begitu menghanyutkan. Zitao sampai harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika Kris menggunakan giginya untuk memanjakan lebih puting dadanya yang telah sepenuhnya basah.

"Mmhh~ ahh~ K-Kris~" cengkraman tangannya di helai _blond_ Kris semakin menguat.

Lelaki blasteran itu menghayati perannya dengan sepenuh hati, sembari menggapai kedua tangan Zitao yang berada di kepalanya dan menggenggamnya, ia berganti konsentrasi pada puting dada kiri Zitao. Menyusu layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan akan air susu sang Ibu, Zitao pun semakin memerah, mendesah geli bercampur nikmat ketika lidah dab gigi Kris mengerjai putingnya.

Menjilat selayaknha bayi yang tak rela jika air susu Ibunya merembes sia-sia, tak lupa memberikan ciuman-ciuman manis di sekitar dadanya, ia membimbing kedua tangan Zitao untuk melingkari lehernya. Dan Barbie cantiknya itu menurut saja karena terlalu terbuai dengan permainannya, iapun tersenyum tipis. Memperhatikan wajah cantik Zitao yang memerah dan agak berkeringat, mungkin karena udara di dalam mobil yang terasa agak panas. Maka iapun menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan menyalakan mesin pendingin agar suasana panas yang akan semakin menjadi di dalam mobil kesayangannya ini tak menghambat kegiatannya untuk menaklukan si Barbie.

Ya, Kris akan melakukannya. Membuat Zitao agar mengakui sesuatu yang di rasakan untuknya.

Dan pemandangan Zitao yang sedang terengah, wajah memerah, bibir kucing membengkak yang basah bagai buah cherry yang siap di petik, dan dada telanjang yang sudah basah akibat ulahnya. Pemandangan yang indah dan langkah. Mungkin dirinya harus berterima kasih pada keadaan yang membuatnya dapat meletakkan Zitao di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan segaka ego dan kekeras kepalaannya yang luar biasa. Hal itu adalah kebanggan tersendiri bagi Kris.

Diam-diam, ia meraih kotak kecil diatas _dashboard_ , dan mengambil sebuah _piercing_ bulat berwarna hitam yang elegan dengan aksen tengkorak. Dengan hati-hati ia memasangkan _piercing_ tersebut di telinga kanan Zitao, mengusapnya lembut, yang membuat sang Barbie membuka matanya kembali dengan tatapan sayu. Sepintar apapun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, tetap saja Kris dapat melihat hal menggemaskan itu.

" _Piercing couple_ lagi. Kau tahu dengan baik selera ku _princess_ " ia tersenyum tampan. Menguasap lembut pipi merona Zitao.

"Jangan salah paham, Paman Xiaoming yang menyuruhku membeli" dengus si Barbie.

"Tapi kau tetap membelinya untukku. Dan kita memiliki psatu lagi _percing_ kembar"

Zitao menyadari sesuatu, iapun mengusap telinga kirinya dan terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah _piercing_ baru terpansang di salah satu lubang yang masih terbuka di telinganya. Dan anehnya hal sepele itu membuat wajahnya merona, dengan perasaan tak keruan hanya karena perhatian kecil dari si brengsek Kris Wu.

Kris membungkuk, lebih menyatukan kening mereka dan memungkinkan saling bertukar nafas yang memabukkan. Zitao yang terkejut refleks memejamkan matanga dengan wajah gugup.

"Katakan kalau kau cemburu" Kris masih memintanya. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak akan" Barbie cantik Kris itu memang sangat keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali _hm_?"

"Aku tiーaahh!"

Kedua kelopak matanya spontan terbuka ketika tangan besar Kris mengusap puting dadanya lembut. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil, nafasnya kembali tersengal ketika Kris mulai mencumbu wajahnya. Sungguh tidak menguntungkan berada di posisi bawah seperti ini.

"Katakan sayang" titahnya. Menikmati menatap wajah menggoda Zitao dengam bibir kucing yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

"Eungg~" Barbie nya itu meremas erat helai _blond_ miliknya. "Ahh! Ohh~ mmhh~"

Kris kembali memperkerjakan lidahnya, menjilati tiap senti kulit leher Zitao selagi jemari tangannya sibuk memilin puting dada Barbie _nya_ itu. Terus merambat turun, mengolesi tubuh atas Zitao dengan salivanya, dan bermuara di perut datar Barbie nya yang membuatnya segera ingin melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Menjilat memutar, mengecup disana-sini, dan menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang pekat.

Tangannya pun berpindah pada _zipper_ celana Zitao, menurunkannya perlahan selagi lidahnya mengolesi perut datar sang Barbie dengan salivanya, lalu setelah _zipper_ itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia pun menurunkannya perlahan pula. Tak lupa mempekerjakan tangan kirinya di puting dada kiri Zitao, selagi tangan kanannya menjamah diatas bokser super pendek Zitao yang berwarna biru muda. Usil, ia mengusap tepat di bagian tengah bokser si cantik itu, membuatnya mengerang tertahan dengan tatapan protes yang tak berkutik.

"Jangan! Ahh! Jangan sentuh itu! Aah!" Zitao belingsatan ketika Kris semakin intens mengelus bagian tengah selangkangannya.

Kris menulikan telinganya. Lidahnya yang panjang dan hangat semakin menjalar ke bawah, sampai di perbatasan bokser Zitao, dan menggunakan giginya untuk menarik bagian karet bokser agar bergeser ke bawah beserta dalamannya. Hingga kenjantanan yang berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya itu menyapa kedua matanya, dan asal tahu saja, jika sentuhan kecil yang dirinya berikan sudah mampu membangunkan batang lucu(bagi Kris) itu, meski belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Tidak! Jangan di lihat! Kris!" Zitao memekik panik. Wajahnya semerag tomat saat ini. Dan dirinya sungguh malu!

Kris malah menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapa puncak kepala kejantanan Zitao dan memberikan getaran hebat pada tubuh seksi Barbie nya itu.

"Akh!" ia memekik kaget sekaligus nikmat. Matanya nyalang terbuka dan jantungnya berdetak layaknya genderang perang.

Begitu di tabuh, genderang itu akan terdengar semakin nyaring dan menyesakkan.

"Ooh! Aahh~ K-Krissss~ aahhh~" Zitao menikmatinya.

Sensasi memabukkan ini benar-benar baru untuknya. Dan masa pertamanya ia lakukan dengan Kris Wu. Lelaki tampan brengsek yang banyak memainkan hati para wanita ataupun lelaki manis yang tertarik padanya. Lelaki yang paling di bencinya. Lelaki yang tak pernah di bayangkan akan menjadi masa pertamanya. Lelaki yang...ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menggambarkan Kris Wu.

Desahan surga meluncur deras dari celah bibir kucing Zitao yang begitu merdu. Menjadi permohonan terselubung untuk Kris agar lebih memanjakan tubuh seksi sang Barbie. Dan lelaki tampan blasteran itu memenuhinya dengan senang hati. Dan desahan Zitao semakin keras terdengar, membuat fungsi pendingin mobil tak terasa bekerja dengan maksimal. Karena bulir-bulir keringat tampak menghiasi dahi Zitao ketika mulut hangat Kris menyelimuti kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna.

"Ooohh~~ aah~~ Krissshh~ _suck it moreehh_ ~" remasannya di helai _blond_ Kris semakin kuat, tanpa sengaja mendorong kepala kekasih Ken nya untuk lebih dalam mengulum kejantanannya.

Kris melakukannya dengan lembut dan tanoa celah. Lidahnya meliuk-liuk lincah menyesap tiap senti kejantanan Zitao, menghisapnya kuat seperti menghisap sebuah cerutu berkualitas super yang pernah di nikmatinya dulu saat iseng. Hingga rasa aneh yang pekat dan kental merajai setiap inchi rongga mulutnya, karena Zitao telah mengeluarkan _precum_ nya yang beraroma khas. Kris dapat mendengar desahan serak si cantik Huang itu ketika hisapannya semakin kuat dan membuat kejantanan di dalam mulutnya itu berkedut riang.

"Aahh! Ahhh! K-Krissss~ oh!" Zitao mengelijang, sesuatu di ujung kepala kejantanannya sudah berdesakkan dan ingin di muntahkan.

Namun ketika desakan tak tertahankan itu akan meledak, Kris sengaja mengeluarkan kejantanan Zitao yang sudah menggembung itu dan membuat sang pemilik mendesah kecewa. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tampan seraya mengakkan tubuhnya, dan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja coklat yang di kenakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang _onyx_ Zitao yang sayu dan terkesan memohon.

Dan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya pun kini telah terlempar ke sembarang arah di dalam mobil itu dan entah mendarat di bagian mana. Zitao terdiam, menahan nafas ketika matanya di suguhkan pemandangan indah tubuh atas Kris yang telanjang, dimana dada dan perutnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Dan dirinya berani bertaruh jika ia melihat kilatan gairah di sepasang _hazel_ indah itu.

Zitao benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan meskipun bisa ia tidak mau bergerak untuk saat ini. Karena Kris telah memenjarakannya di dalam pesona yang mungkin telah menjerat banyak korban sebelum dirinya. Lelaki tampan itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka dan menyelami kedalam bola mata masing-masing. Terdiam begitu patuh, menikmati desiran hangat yang mengalir di setiap pembulu darahnya ketika bibir plum Kris mendarat lembut di bibir kucing miliknya.

Kali ini Zitao menuruti kata hatinya untuk membalas kecupan manis Kris. Saling memagut lembut, mencumbu bibir satu sama lain, dan menjulurkan lidah untuk bertukar sapa. Kris kembali menjelajahi tubuh atas Zitak yang telanjang, selagi lidah mereka sibuk bergulat dan tangan kirinya yang memijat nakal tonjolan kecil di dada Zitao yang tak berhenti menegang. Barbie cantiknya itu melenguh tertahan, kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari lehernya dan meremas helai _blond_ miliknya yang beberapa menit terakhir menjadi bagian favorit Zitao untuk melampiaskan luapan hasratnya yang menggebu-nggebu

"Mmmh~~ nghhh~" Zitao menikmatinya. Kocokan konstan di kejantanannya yang sempat di campakkan oleh Kris kembali terasa memabukkan di bawah sana.

Bertukar saliva, dan entah milik siapa yang menggenang keluar di sudut bibir Zitao. Ciuman panas yang semakin memperbesar gairah masing-masing, membuat mereka haus akan senggama surga yang sudah di depan mata.

Ketika kedua bibir yang semula menyatu itu memutuskan kontaknya, Kris segera menyerang leher jenjang Zitao yang sudah di tandainya sejak awal. Zitao membuka akses yang lebih, dengan sensasi menggelitik yang menggelikan karena helai-helai bersinar milik Kris menyapa kulitnya yang berkeringat. Dadanya membusung sombong saat lidah palidah Kris kembali memijit tonjolan manisnya yang meminta perhatian.

Kris meraup lapar manisan mungil Zitao, menyesapnya kuat meski tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air susu. Sementara kedua tangannya aktif memanjakan kejantanan si Barbie cantiknya. Kris tak terlalu ambil pusing ketika penisnya di bawah sana juga tengah meraung-raung meminta perhatian. Ia sudah menyusunnya secara sempurna untuk menikmati senggama menggairahkan di dalam mobilnya ini. Setidaknya penis besar nan panjang miliknya nanti akan mendapat giliran yang sepadan setelah membuat Zitao mabuk kepayang.

Selagi Zitao menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri karena tak sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang di berikan tubuhnya, meracau tanpa henti dengan desahan basah yang menggoda, suara dering ponsel yang tak di harapkan terdengar disaat-saat seperti ini tak merusak alunan merdu Zitao yang membakar semangat Kris.

"K-Krissss~ telepon...s- _stop_ ~ aahh~" Zitao meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kris. Yang nyatanya tak sedikitpun membuat lelaki itu menggeser posisinya yang sedang menyusu.

"Aahh! Ohhh~ K-Krisss~"

Lelaki Wu itupun menghentikan aksinya, menjilat bibirnya sensual ketika menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara nyaring yang berasal dari salah satu saku celana _jeans_ Zitao. Dengan tak sabar ia menyambar celana yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari kaki jenjang Zitao dan berakhir di bawah mobil, terlihat sekali jila ia tak sabar untuk melanjutkan aksinya ketika merogoh saku depan celana tersebut dan memberikan sebuah _iPhone_ silver pada Zitao.

Zitao segera mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah melihat _ID caller_ di layar gadget mahal miliknya. Dan Kris kembali pada kesibukannya menikmati tubuh telanjang si cantik Huang, dan menerima tatapan protes Zitao karena kesibukannya itu mengganggu konsentrasi sang Barbie saat menerima telepon.

Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Sengaja lebih tepatnya.

"Halo _dad_? Ada apーaaahhnn~~" desahan laknat itu meluncur sadis dari bibirnya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Zitao menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kris sedang asyik mengulum kejantanannya kembali. Dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa ketika sedang menerima telepon seperti ini.

"Aah!" Zitao lebih erat menggigit bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

 _"Kenapa dengan suaramu Taozi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_ Ayahnya terdengar heran di sebrang sana.

Zitao mengutuk Kris dalam hati. "Ti-tidak _dad_ , akuーOoh! Aahh~! Kris! Ahh!"

 _Damn! Tidak bisakah mulutnga bekerja sama untuk sebentar saja?_

 _"Taozi? Kau sedang bersama Kris?"_

Lelaki Wu yang tengah sibuk di bawah sana, kini tengah mengerjai lubang analnya yang berkedut-kedut. Zitao sampai harus menggigit tangannya sendiri untuk menahan desahannya yang akan membuat Ayahnya curiga.

"I-iyahh~ _dad_..." tahan Zitao. Jangan sampai mendesah.

"Daddy pikir kalian sedang bertengkar, kalian tahu kalau ada rumor baru jika kalian berdua bertengkar hebat di kampus?"

Kris rupanya telah mengganti incarannya pada lubang merah muda Zitao yang berkedut-kedut. Menjilati lubang menggemaskan itu, dan membuat sang Barbie mengelijang hebat. Hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan suara debuman kecil tak berarti.

"Ooh~~ aaah! Kris! Aahnn~ ohh~" Zitao tak kuasa untuk menahan desahannya jika Kris tak berhenti mengerjai lubangnya di bawah sana.

Ponsel miliknya masih menyala dan tersambung ngomong-ngomong...

"Kau tahu..." Kris berujar rendah, seperti eraman ketika mencengkram paha halus Zitao dan menaikkan keduanya diatas pundaknya. "...meski kau tak mengakui kecemburuanmu, kau akan tetap menjadi milik ku _princess_ "

Dan seiring dengan ucapan itu, Kris menghujamkan kepala penisnya ke lubang Zitao.

"AAAHHHH!"

Zitao kesakitan. Sungguh. Bagaimaba mungkin Kris langsung memasukkan penis besarnya yang diatas rata-rata itu begitu saja tanpa lubrikasi terlebih dahulu? Dan kini Zitao merasa lubangnya seperti di robek paksa dengan rasa perih dan seolah terbakar yang membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Si cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan tanpa henti, namun dengan kata-kata manis dan belaian lembut Kris di beberapa titik di tubuhnya membuatnya rileks dab berusaha menahan diri.

Kris cukup kesulitan memasukkan seluruh batangnya ke dalam lubang surga Zitao. Karena ia tahu jika Barbie nya itu tak pernah di masuki siapapun. Meskipun begitu ia tetap bersabar, beberapa kali harus berhenti mendorong penisnya masuk hanya agar Zitao dapat beradaptasi dengan ukurannya yang luar biasa. Dan ketika kekasihnya itu sudah mulai tenang, iapun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Aahhh! Hyaaahh~ ohh! Kris! Kris! Ohh!" Zitao meracau hebat ketika sang kekasih menghentak-hentakkan tubuh mereka dengan ritme yang indah.

"Sempit sekali sayang... _fuck_!" Kris menyukai ini.

Penisnya di remas sempurna oleh lubang Zitao, dan seolah menyedotnya semakin masuk ke dalam ketika lubang itu berkedut protes karena telah di masuku benda besar yang seharusnya tak berada disana. Kris mengeram rendah, tubuhnya berkilat seksi karena keringat, dan hentakan yang berpusat pada pinggulnya pun semakin liar saat kenikmatan luar biasa itu telah membuatnya benar-benar buta.

"Aah! Aahh! Oh! Hyaaa~ Kris~~ akh!"

"Taozi suka?"

"Mmhhh~ ooh~ _faster_ ~ hyaahh~"

" _Feel's good_ huh?"

Hentakkan di bawah sana semakin hebat. Kris benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang seolah tak pernah surut. Penisnya yang besar dan panjang berkali-kali menumbuk titik manis Zitao yang semakin dibuat menggila, menyodoknya bertubi-tubi hingga melonjak-lonjak seperti menunggangi kuda.

" _There_ ~ ngghhh~~ oh! _More faster_ ~"

Nafas Kris memburu, selagi pinggulnya bergerak tanpa lelah, tangan besarnya menyapa kejantanan Zitao yang mengacung terlupakan. Mengocoknya cepat ketika merasakan jika puncaknya akan datang sebentar lagi, dan Zitao yang di jejalu kenikmatan bertubi-tubi hingga tak tahu jika desahannya semakin absurd dalam satu tarikan nafas saja.

Zitao membantu Kris menjemput puncak mereka lebih cepat dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan arah berlawanan. Membuat kenikmatan itu semakin tak tertandingi, dan ketika puncak itu semakin nyata, Zitao memanggil nama Kris begitu keras dan sang lelaki Wu mengeram layaknya Singa jantan yang mengaum marah.

Puncak itu datang secara bersamaan.

Hebatnya, Kris sama sekali tidak roboh menindihi tubuh lelah Zitao yang kini juga berkilat karena keringat. Barbie nya yang cantik itu terengah hebat dengan nafas tersengal dan mata terpejam, ia tersenyum miring. Lalu menunduk ke bawah kursi tempat mereka bersenggama, melihat ponsel Zitao yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang di sebrang _line_. Maka iapun meraih ponsel itu tanpa mencabut penisnya dari dalam lubang surga Zitao, yang membuat cairan kentalnya tertanam di dalam sana.

"Maaf Paman, sepertinya aku dan Zitao tidak memerlukan skenario pura-pura itu lagi. Karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk memiliki satu sama lain" ujarnya serak, menatap pada _onyx_ satu Zitao yang tak berdaya.

Seseorang di sebrang _line_ tak bersuara sedikitpun. Kris pun menutup telepon tersebut, lalu meletakkannya diatas _dashboard_. Zitao yang sungguh lemas, diam saja ketika kekasihnya itu menganggkat punggungnya lembut, dan dengan mudahnya memindahkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan, maka kini ia bersandar pasrah di dada Kris yang lengket oleh keringat. Memejamkan mata, ia masih menstabilkan nafasnya yang berderu saat tangan besar Kris mengelus punggungnya.

Kecupan hangat yang panjang di berikan lelaki Wu itu di bahu telanjangnya.

" _Want some round_?" suaranya yang berat dan serak semakin seksi ketika usai bercinta. Sukses membuat Zitao menahan nafas dan menegakkan punggungnya lemah untuk menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau gila? Apa yang tadi itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

Kris membelai pipi gembil Zitao. "Tidak pernah cukup untuk tubuh seksi mu _princess_ " ia berkata seduktif. Mewarnai wajah cantik Zitai yang penuh keringat.

"Jangan giーumph!"

Kris selalu dapat mencuri _start_. Karena bibir kucing menggoda Zitao sudah di lahapnya dengan lapar sebelun Barbie nya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan Kris menginginkan pose yang berbeda pada ronde kedua ini. Bersetubuh dengan _bottom_ berada diatas pangkuan seperti ini juga tidak kalah menggairahkan. Karena dirinya akan dapat menyaksikan Zitao yang harus bergerak untuk menyodok lubangnya sendiri dengan penis besar miliknya. Dan pemdangan yang sungguh indah ketika Zitao mendesahkan namanya ketika si cantik itu bergerak naik-turun untuk memuaskan mereka berdua.

Dan keesokan harinya? Tentu hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Dan penduduk universitas pun dibuat senang melihat Barbie dan Ken kembali akur, dan membuat Ken-Ken lain yang mengincar sang Barbie mengumpat Kris karena kesempatan mereka untuk mendekati Barbie universitas mereka pupus sebelum di jalani.

Karena memang seharusnya Barbie berpasangan dengan Ken. Karena mereka sempurna. Satu kesatuan.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ga ada cuap2 kali ini, gw udah cukup lega _oneshoot_ ini akhirnya kelar di ketik n udah di posting. Dan buat **Yui** , _sorry_ kalo _NC_ nya ga hawt ya :v

Dan kalo misal masih ada typo setelah gw edit, itu berarti editan gw ga ke save dengan benar. Ga tau kenapa setelah gw edit ada beberapa bagian yang balik ke awal. Dan spesial thanks buat **Ria Putri** yang udah bantuin gw ngedit bagian awal ff ini. Soalnya jujur aja, gw akhir2 ini makin males buat ngedit ff -_-

 _Hope u like it guys_ :*

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
